shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Unified Vespian Directorate
The Unified Vespian Directorate, also known as the Directorate, or more commonly, Vespia, is one of the civilized powers of the Milky Way Galaxy. Established in 12 NSC by Marcus Fadius, or "the Founder", Vespia has grown to become the largest and most powerful of the empires in the galaxy. Its inhabitants, known as the Vespians, are largely descendant of the African populations from Earth before the Great Exodus in 1 NSC. Since its formation, Vespia is known throughout the galaxy for its xenophobic nature, dealing incursions into its space with extreme prejudice, and threatening foreigners with hatred not since days mankind was confined to Earth. Vespia is a totalitarian dictatorship, with a strong military force that backs the power of the ever-present government. Following the end of the Great Solar War in 1108 NSC, Vespia was been forced to withdraw from numerous regions of the galaxy after a decisive victory by the League of Civilized Worlds, and rebuild it military forces and planetary defenses. Though still the single most powerful empire in the galaxy, invincibility complex many Vespian soldiers had was destroyed following the Battle of Trident. Vespia has since been biding its time in reconstruction efforts while it waits for the appropriate time to strike once more. With a border next to the Federation of Bharati Planets, the Meridian Consul, and The Regulation, Vespia's population has been more on edge that even, and tensions within the Vespian government have seen the empire acting strangely as it attempts to marshal resources for a potential invasion of its space. History Politics Government Administrative divisions Vespia is divided into six regions and twenty-one sectors, each of which is governed by a Regional Overseer and a Sector Overseer, who report directly to the overseer above them. Each of the sectors is responsible for the defense and taxation of the many worlds under its control, and must report all of its revenue and developments each year. Dissent is handled swiftly, and planets that declare independence are dealt with violently. The failed rebellions of Tragoedia and Syrma in 1046 NSC and 1064 NSC, are proof of the government's ruthlessness toward its own people, as well as the sectors, which are punished accordingly for failing to deal with unrest quickly enough to prevent the waste of government and military resources on fighting rebels. Both the regional and sector overseers which executed for incompetence and corruption, and their bodies planted on stakes on the capital worlds of each. Today, though open rebellions are no longer are prevalent as they were in the past, regions and sectors are still on edge, as the government has no tolerance for alleged separatism. Law and justice Foreign relations Military Main article: Vespian Security Forces The Vespian Security Forces (VSF) is the official military arm of the Vespian government. Established in 2157, the VSF was originally formed by the government to serve as the national enforcement agency, though as time passed and the Directorate grew, the VSF has since grown to become the official military force of Vespia. With a total of some 56.4 billion active personnel, the Vespian Security Forces is one of the largest militaries in the galaxy. The military is commanded by the Director-General of Vespia, though his orders are given to and through the Supreme Commander of the VSF, who is regarded as the highest and powerful military officer in the Directorate. The security forces are divided into numerous branches, though the two most prominent are the Vespian Ground Forces (VGF) and the Vespian Interstellar Navy (VIN), which account for more than 85-90% of the military's total personnel force. A special unit, the Vespian Devastator Corps (VDC), is a technologically advanced mechanized division that operate the massive devastators of the military. Considerably larger than neighboring military forces, the VSF maintains a decisive technological edge over its enemies, which assist it in countering the dangerous numerical advantage its opponents hold over it. An early lead on laser and fusion technologies, as well as shielding and FTL drives, gave the Vespian Security Forces an advantage on the battlefield for many centuries. They were able to handle diplomatic affairs with a show of force most times, and quite any dissension within a matter of weeks. For a long time, the Vespian military was believed to be neigh-invincible, though in the aftermath of the n/a War, Vespia's military was considered no longer viewed as the unstoppable juggernaut many had claimed in the past. Though it was not Vespia's first defeat, it was the most destructive and widely publicized, embarrassing the state and the military. The military was proven wrong that it could win away war it fought, and the government convinced that it could not rely on the former to handle its diplomacy by force. The sheer loss of life itself was enough to prove that Vespia had lost its edge in warfare. Since those days, no other event has been so damaging to the image of the VSF, and a strong push for military expansion by many Vespian citizens has seen a 2.7% growth in the military's size and a 5.8% expansion to the military budget by the government. In minor incursions, the VSF has been able to prove the extent of the reforms, showing off the weaponry and technology granted to the Vespian fighting forces following the conflict. However, until another major conflict, it is without saying that the Vespian Security Forces will never regain face unless they mount a successful defense or offense in the future to regain their title as the "Invincible Hammer of Vespia". Following 1116 NSC, the military is under new management and new military units were formed to rebuild the destroyed units following the conflict. The VSF has since gained a number of new warmachines to compensate for the loss of older models. Today, though the superiority complex has faded away, the VSF is still a major threat on the battlefield. Economy Transportation Energy Science and technology Demographics Religion Education Health Culture Art and media Sport Astrography Unified Vespian Directorate consists of 756 systems, which are home to more than 1.2 trillion Vespian citizens. The extent of the Directorate is about 10-12,000 light-years, and a relatively low density due to the lack of habitable worlds found in the region. The Vespians were expanding their empire as recently as 1008 NSC, but due to a stiff standoff with League forces in the Badlands, determined to prevent additional Vespian colonization, prevented the Directorate's growth and stifled its size until its current size was reach in 1015 NSC. The largest power in the galaxy, Vespia, though large, has numerous gaps within its own space, with the two nearest inhabited planets having hundreds of lightyears in between them. As a result, travel times are long and military logistics tricky to handle across the vast territory of Vespia. Category:Unified Vespian Directorate Category:Factions Category:Copyright